I Want To Be With You
by RisingTwinDragons93
Summary: Hinata gets an evil idea to get Neji and TenTen together.With the help of Hanabi,Ino,Sakura and Lee they'll use all kinds of crazy methods to get them together.
1. Chapter 1

MY 2ND FANFIC! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

The disclaimer please Shika!

**Shikamaru: **Troublesome Megumi-chan does not own Naruto.

**Me:** Thanks Shika! I'm putting you in the next chapter!

**Shikamaru: **Oh joy

* * *

Inzuka Kiba was upset. It was all because Naruto finally asked his team-mate Hinata to the festival. The festival he was going to ask Hinata to. But he was happy for Hinata, everyone apart from that baka Naruto knew she had a crush on the hyperactive blond for years.

Kiba was walking through the park with Akumaru at his heels. Those thoughts running through his head until..

''Why so glum chum?,'' a voice said behind him. He turned around it was that pretty girl on Hinata's bastard of a cousins team. The weapon's mistress TenTen.

Kiba smiled weakly ''Nothing,''

TenTen grinned and said ''It ain't nothing when your sad, come on tell agony aunt TenTen all about it,''

Kiba then decided to get to know her better. After all they were both chuunin and would be most likely sent on missions together. So he nodded and they went to a bench and sat down while Akumaru lay down at Kiba's feet.

''This wouldn't have anything to do with my bestie Hina-chan and Naruto would it? ,'' TenTen asked.

Kiba looked up in confusion.

''How did you-,''

TenTen interrupted him ''Kiba all girls know when a boy likes their best friends it's a skill we have! ,''

''Really? ,''

''Yup I can see you care for Hinata very much but so does Naruto …. Have you ever been on a mission with Naruto and Hinata? ,''

Kiba looked back on his memories. Their was that bug mission and that teamwork mission Tsunade sent them on.

''Yes,''

''And did Naruto help Hinata in any way? ,''

Kiba was silent for a few moments before he said ''He always caught her when she fell ,''

A pang of jealously shot through Kiba.

''See I think they'll have a great time together and Hinata won't faint once she gets used to him,''

Kiba sighed ''I guess so,''

This little talk actually made him feel a little better.

''Good….see I'm brilliant!,'' TenTen said.

Kiba laughed and said ''Who are you going with? ,''

TenTen yawned ''No-one,''

Kiba was surprised ''I thought you and your Hyuuga team-mate would be going together,''

Now it was TenTen's turn to be surprised. ''What makes you think that?,''

Kiba shrugged ''You train like everyday together and are seen with him most of the time….people actually have bets on when you two start going out,''

TenTen blushed lightly ''No were just friends anyways he's on a mission for a few days with other jouinin I doubt he would ask me even if he was here,''

''So what about your other team-mate why aren't you going with him?,''

''Lee? Oh its really sweet he asked Saki-chan and she said yes but he asked me was it okay if he went with her he's really kind,'' TenTen said smiling.

''I thought Sakura-chan would have better tastes,'' Kiba said.

TenTen punched him on the arm.

''Ah don't be mean Lee is a real gentleman she'll have a great time with him,'' she said.

''What are you gonna do on the night? ,'' Kiba asked.

TenTen shrugged ''Get into comfy pjs eat a tub of Ben & Jerrys ice cream and watch 'Mr & Mrs Smith ,''

Kiba grinned ''Well that does sound fun unless …. Do you want to go the festival with me? ,'' he asked nervously.

TenTen was shocked for a moment before smiling ''Sure it'll be fun I want to win top prizes at the stalls for my aim anyway! ,''

Kiba smiled remembering she had 100% accuracy.

''Cool I'll see you around then,'' Kiba said standing up.

''Yeah see you,'' she said getting up but no before Akumaru licked her face for making him master happy. Kiba looked at her as she made her way out of the park she paused a few times talking to children. He smiled again he was gonna have a lot of fun with her at the festival.

* * *

**_Its the festival next Neji will appear in the 3rd chapter!_**

**_Read and Review and make me HAPPY!_**

**_Shikamaru: _**Please review or she'll take her anger out on me and I don't want that to happen.

**_Je ne_**

**_RisingTwinDragons93 _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am soo sorry about the long wait! Exams were hetic and I was studying but now its CHRISTMAS EVE! YAY! PRESENTS TOMORROW!_**

**_I'll be updating sooner as well!_**

**_Wanna say thanks to my reviewers_**

mayaisnumber1

Uchihas1010Hyuuga

Tennie-chan

AwesomeDogLvr1010

XMitsuki MoonX

**_Me: Temari you know what to do.._**

**_Temari: Hell yeah I do Megumi doesn't own Naruto and never will!_**

**_Me: Thanks..I think?_**

* * *

'' Your going with KIBA TO THE FESTIVAL?!,'' a confused Ino shrieked. They were at Sakura's house for a sleepover. The kunochi in Konoha 11 did a sleepover every few months since they couldn't hang out with each other often.

''When did this happen?! ,'' Sakura asked.

TenTen sighed she knew this was going to happen. '' At the park 2 days ago,''

''But you and Kiba barely hang out with each other hell I've never seen with any boy apart from Lee and Neji and sometimes Shikamaru,'' Sakura said.

''OMG what about NEJI U LIKE LOVE HIM?!?!,'' Ino screamed.

By now HInata was getting uncomfortable. She really wanted TenTen to be with Neji. She was sure that Neji needed her but of course Neji would never admit that.... well he might say to TenTen. Hinata smiled at that she did love romance's. She starting listening to the conversation again.

''I know but I can't wait forever for him and Kiba's good company c'mon its only for one night,'' TenTen explained.

Ino and Sakura looked doubtful suddenly Hinata got an idea ''Ano...could I talk to Ino-chan and Sakura-chan for one moment please?,'' she said.

TenTen pouted '' What about me?,''

Hinata smirked '' TenTen-chan it is about you,''

Ino and Sakura grinned this was the side Hinata rarely showed.

TenTen sighed '' Fine,''

Hinata lead the others out of the room. ''Do you think putting Kiba-kun and TenTen-chan together would make Neji-nii jealous?,'' she asked

Ino snapped her fingers '' You know that will most likely work Neji and TenTen are perfect together we all know that,'' she said

''But what about Kiba?,'' Sakura asked.

Hinata hung her head she hadn't thought of that she want to make Kiba who was like a brother to her unhappy.

''Look Kiba will be fine besides there's plenty more fish in the sea,'' Ino said

''OKAY GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN HERE THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING ABOUT ME! ,'' TenTen yelled

''We better go back in before she bites our heads off,'' Sakura said. They nodded and went back in.

''Finally,'' TenTen said

Ino rolled her eyes and sat next to her. ''So Ino who are you going with?,'' Sakura asked

'' Lazy-ass Shikamaru,'' she said calmly

There was silence before Sakura and TenTen shouted ''WHAT!,''

''He isn't the type of person who would ask,'' Hinata said

Ino yawned ''I know I made him,''

''No surprise there,'' Sakura muttered but Ino heard it

Then the fight began. ''AT LEAST SHIKA'S BETTER LOOKING THEN LEE!,'' Ino yelled

''YOU WERE THERE WHEN HE ASKED ME I DIDN'T FORCE HIM UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE,'' Sakura yelled back.

''Oi ladies thats enough,'' TenTen said trying to keep Ino from lunging at Sakura while Hinata was doing the same with Sakura. They continued throwing insults at each other.

TenTen sighed ''We can do this the easy way or the hard way,'' she said taking out a handful of kunai. Sakura and Ino shut up at once they didn't want last week's performance to repeat itself.

''Good now....what do I wear?!?!,'' TenTen whined

Ino perked up ''Don't worry Ten we'll help you after all you are talking to the fashion queen!,''

Sakura resisted the urge to comment back. ''If we are going shopping tomorrow we should go to sleep now,'' Hinata said firmly. The other girls agreed crawling into their sleeping bags and saying good night to each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXx

It was the night of the festival. Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Lee had agreed to meet Ino, TenTen, Sakura and Hinata at the entrance to the festival . It was an hour before they had to meet the boys.

''C'mon TenTen show us!,'' Ino yelled banging on the bathroom door. They were at Ino's house getting ready.

''Fine,'' TenTen said coming out the bathroom reluctantly.

''You look gorgeous Ten!,'' Ino said.

TenTen was wearing a silk forest green dress with black leggings underneath. A black sash was wrapped around her waist and she was wearing a simple silver chain with 'TenTen' on it.

''Aw you look really pretty,'' Sakura said clasping her hands together.

Hinata smiled ''I agree you look beautiful TenTen-chan ,''

''Now I'll do your hair and make-up,'' Ino said.

TenTen shuddered at the word make-up. She hated that stuff. When Ino was done TenTen's hair was down with it curled at the end. Ino put some light pink blush on TenTen's cheeks, brown eyeliner, mascara and some brown eyeshadow.

''You are finished!,'' Ino exclaimed.

'' So am I,'' Sakura said coming through the door. She was wearing a strapless red dress with black flats, her hair was straightened and was down.

''You don't look half bad forehead,'' Ino commented as Sakura twirled around.

''Same with you pig,''

Ino was wearing a blue tube dress that was the same colour blue as her eyes. She was wearing black heels and her hair was done up in an elegant bun.

''Hinata are you ready yet?,'' TenTen yelled

''Coming,'' came the timid reply.

Hinata walked into the room wearing an adorable lavender dress with white flower patterns going up the sides. On her feet were white ballet flats and her hair was done in a low ponytail.

''YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!,'' Sakura, Ino and TenTen shouted.

Hinata blushed and stuttered a thank you.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxXxXXxXXxXxXXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile with Kiba....

''How the hell this thing go on damnit!,'' Kiba yelled in frustration. His older sister Hana walked into the room ''What are you yelling about now?,''

''I can't get this thing on!,'' Kiba said holding up the object.

Hana sweatdropped and burst out laughing ''Your 16 and you dunno how to tie a tie!,''

Kiba face went red and he growled '' Look I don't wear this crap a lot can you just help me please!.''

Hana went over and did his tie properly.

''Now tell me who's the lucky girl.''

Kiba scratched his head ''You probably don't know her,''

''Pfft please I know all the kunochi's around here and I know its a kunochi cause Akumara hinted it,'' Hana flicking her hair.

Kiba looked at Akumaru with a shocked face '' Buddy you betrayed me!,''

Akumaru whimpered slightly and told him she offered him a bone.

Hana laughed and said '' But he wouldn't tell me who it was,''

Kiba signed and thought he might as well tell her ''Fine its TenTen,''

Hana went wide-eyed and exclaimed '' The weapons mistress...DUDE! Isn't she going out with the hot Hyuuga guy if he finds out your ass is gonna get kicked... no offense,''

Kiba scowled and groaned ''She isn't going out with him and I could totally take on the Hyuuga,''

Hana whistled ''Just saying if he was, you would be so dead damn I betted they'd be together at the end of the year if I lose that bet because of you bro your paying,''

''WHAT!,''

''Deal with it I get money either way,''

''Well I better go... hey are you going to the festival?,''

Hana grinned ''Yep I'll see you there I gotta get ready bye,'' and she rushed out of the room

''See ya Akumaru I'll try and bring you back something nice,' '

Akumaru barked his goodbye,

And off Kiba went to the meeting place.

* * *

**_For some reason I think Hana's really cool but not as cool as TenTen! :)_**

**_Neji's gonna be in the next chapter I promise!_**

**_Review and I'll update sooner! I'm hoping for 10-15! Please?!_**

**_Ja ne_**

**_RisingTwinDragons93_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait guys thanks anyways to eveyone who reviewed and put this story on favourite story and story alert!_

_Enjoy_

* * *

TenTen smiled happily as she walked with Kiba under the festival lanterns. Kiba was walking her home since the festival was over. TenTen won a huge teddy that Kiba being the gentleman he was, was carrying it home for her. They chatted about random things like being chuuin and training.

When TenTen arrived at her apartment she thanked Kiba for taking out to the festival. Kiba blushed ''It was nothing I really enjoyed taking you out,''

TenTen grinned at him ''I'm glad you did I would've been bored at home anyways!,''

Kiba handed her the teddy ''Your welcome we should train sometime I would like to see your improved twin dragons,''

''Yeah we really should my twin dragons are bigger and better than ever!,'' she said proudly

Kiba smiled ''I better go mum will be wondering where I am,'' he said apologetically

''Okay then I'll see you and thanks again,'' TenTen opening her apartment door but gave Kiba a quick peck on the cheek before closing the door.

Kiba blushed and started walking home whistling

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji was back from his jouin mission and was making his way to TenTen's apartment block. He hoped she could train with him tomorrow. He seriously needed to vent out his anger in training for having to spend so much damn time with Gai and his annoying jokes about himself and TenTen getting together when they were on the mission. Why couldn't he grasp the fact the boys and girls can be best friends without being in intimate relationships?

He was using the back way to get to TenTen's apartment and as he was about to turn the corner he heard TenTen's and another familiar voice. He activated his bloodline trait and saw TenTen who he noted was dressed up rather well and she looked really pretty. '_' Ugh_,'' he thought ''_Gai's stupid_ _jokes are getting to me. Hold up is that the Inzuka with her?! Were they on a date?! What the_ _hell_?!He mentally argued with himself then he decided to find out.

''Thanks Kiba I had a great time,'' he heard TenTen say.

''It was nothing I enjoyed taking you out,'' Kiba said. ''_Is he blushing_? ,'' Neji thought smirking ''_What an idiot_,''

''I'm glad you did I would've been bored at home anyways! ,'' he heard TenTen say

He saw Kiba giving her a teddy ''Your welcome we should train sometime I would like to see your improved twin dragons,''

Neji mentally scoffed ''_Not if I can help it,''_

''Yeah we really should my twin dragons are bigger and better than ever! ,''

The Inzuka smiled and said''I better go my mum will be wondering where I am,''

''Okay then I'll see you and thanks again,'' his teammate said opening her apartment door

Neji was glad that ordeal was finally over until TenTen leaned towards Kiba and ..Cheek

..............WTF?!

TenTen his beloved teammate actually had something going on with Kiba? How long has this been going on?! She could get flea's! Okay that was a bit harsh but still! But when did this happen?

On the outside Neji still looked like the stoic ice-cube that he was but on the inside he was having a breakdown

Yes boys and girls you read right the prodigy Neji Hyuuga was having a metal breakdown. Is the world coming to an end?!

Anyways...

Neji gritted his teeth when he saw the dog-boy blush even redder. It practically took him all his will not to go after the boy and rip him limb from limb.

He slowly counted to 10 and calmed himself down he then took out a sheet and a pencil and wrote a note to TenTen

_**TenTen,**_

_**I have returned from my mission **_

_**And I would like to spar with you around midday tomorrow**_

_**-Neji**_

He knew TenTen probably didn't expect him back until the day after tomorrow so she'll sleep in.

He slowly walked home anger still radiating off him.

He met his cousin Hinata in the kitchen. She sensed he was angry so she offered him some green tea she had just made, Neji declined

''Hinata-sama what do you know about Kiba and TenTen hanging around with each other? ,''

''_The plans working,''_ she thought

''Well they went to the festival tonight together and from what I saw with Naruto-kun they had a wonderful time ,''

Neji closed his eyes letting the information sink in ''I see thank you and Naruto finally asked you out? I trust you had a good time with him,''

Hinata blushed and knew Neji's overprotecting senses were tingling**(AN:I just had to say that LOL)**

''It was great Neji-nii-san nothing to worry about,''

Hanabi walked into the room casually and sat down ''So cuz jealous of TenTen-nee and dog-boy they would be a great couple y'know,''

Neji opened his eyes and glared at her ''I'm just concerned about the well-being of my teammate don't think otherwise Hanabi,''

Hanabi shook off his glare and grinned ''Suuuuure,''

Hinata giggled. Neji rolled his eyes ''I'm off to bed goodnight Hinata-sama,''

''Ahem,''

Neji sighed ''Goodnight Hanabi,'' and with that he walked off

''Hey where's my –sama cuz? Yo Neji get back here!,''

He ignored her and shut the door.

Hinata smirked ''Hey Hanabi wanna set two certain people up? ,''

Hanabi grinned she always knew her sister had a devious side ''Of course I am and I know the perfect plan.......,''

* * *

_Thats all for now REVIEW PLEASE!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm feeling generous today so I updated two chapters to make up for my long absence!_

_Enjoy_

* * *

''Are you sure this plan is gonna work Hanabi? ,''

''Of course I am this is me were talking about pinkie,''

''Oi don't call me that, shrimp! ,''

''Shrimp? Uh huh very creative,''

''Hanabi, forehead shut up why are we even here again? ,''

''I was getting to that blondie I need to spy on Neji and TenTen-nee to see how y'know _close_ they are,''

''We have names y'know and I can tell that they're close WITHOUT spying on the them ,''

''Shush I need to pick up tips from Neji's gentle fist anyways ,''

''But why are we here? ,''

''Cause your my partners in matchmaking! ,''

''True,''

''We know a LOT about that kind of stuff,''

''Yeah especially Ino-pig she shoves her tongue down a guy's throat every chance she gets,''

''Okay to much information,''

''I SO DO NOT my heart belongs to Shika,''

''Damnit bloudie keep it down! ,''

''Whatever you say pig,''

''Shut up forehead.....did Neji just gentle fist her in the stomach? ,''

''What a cold-hearted bastard! ,''

''A hot one at that,''

''My god Ino,''

''Hey don't hate me cause I'm beautiful! ,''

''Geez blondie, pinkie do you ever shut up anyways TenTen-nee is used to that,''

''No offense shrimp but your cousin is kinda a cold-hearted bastard like ALL THE FRICKEN TIME! ,''

''None taken girlies,''

''Yeah whats up with that he's really anti-social,''

''Well blondie y'know what I have no idea,'

''Well you should know,''

''Well guess what I don't,''

''What kind of cousin are you?,''

''The best in the business,''

''Yeah no,''

''Omg Neji just took off his shirt,''

''Really pig where is he?! ,''

''I'm surrounded by morans,''

''Look at those abs forehead hubba hubba,''

''Okay now I'm disturbed you guys thats my cousin and he's TenTen property,''

''So what shrimp doesn't mean we can't look,''

''Shut up pinkie,''

''..........,''

''Guys stop drooling!,''

''Hello my youthful comrades what are you doing on this fine day?,''

''LEE?!,''

''Ah my lovely cherry blossom how are you? I hope you are youthful!,''

''Yes Lee I'm feeling....very youthful,''

''Yo bushy brows what do you think of Neji and TenTen relationship,''

''Shrimp! Don't call him that where did you get that nickname,''

''Off Naruto-san of course he's spending a lot of time with my sister lately,''

''You must be my rival's cousin! You have surely blossomed into a youthful flower!,''

''Shrimp put the kunai down,''

''Don't EVER call me that again,''

''O-Okay,''

''Anyways Lee-san were trying to set up Neji and TenTen wanna help out?!,''

''Of course Ino-san what do you want me to do?,''

''I have an idea!,''

''Spill it Hanabi!,''

''Blondie hold up I'm just finishing thinking,''

''By the way Lee they can't know!,''

''But of course Sakura-chan,''

''I got it!,''

''What is it Shrimp,''

//WHISPERS//

''YOSH! LETS DO IT!,''

''Okay let's go Team Hanabi!,''

''Sorry Shrimp we are not being called that,''

''Well do you have something better pinkie?,''

''Actually I do Operation NejiTen,''

''I like that forehead!,''

''I knew you would pig,''

''Very youthful!,''

''Its okay I suppose....,''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TenTen hissed as a kunai embedded itself in the arm ''Ow,''

'' I'm sorry for TenTen-chan I was practising my youthful aim and it went off course!,''

* * *

''Youthful aim?,''

''Well at least it hit her,''

''You sound like a sadist forehead,''

''I didn't mean like that pig!,''

''Shut the f#*% up!,''

''Calm down shrimp,''

''Make me pinkie,''

''Hanabi, forehead look at this!,''

* * *

''It's alright Lee,''

Lee inspected her arm ''It's deeply cut I'm sorry TenTen-chan I would fix it for you but I must meet the Hokage , I know Neji could fix it up for you!

''Lee your an idiot,'' Neji said walking over to them

''I'll take as a yes?,''

''Hn,''

''Excellent I'll be off!,'' Lee said before running off

TenTen sighed ''It's okay Neji I'll just find Sakur-,'' Neji cut her off ''Does it hurt?,''

''What do think?,''

''Hn,''

''Yes Neji it does hurt,''

''I have medical supplies in my bag I'll be right back,''

TenTen nodded clutching her bleeding arm

* * *

''Yes its working!,''

''Where's Hina-chan by the way?,''

''Training with dog-boy and bug-boy,''

''Do you even know their actually names?,''

''Of course I do I just choose not to use them,''

''Like you do the same with ours?,''

''Gold-star blondie,''

''Your hilarious Hanabi,''

''I know right!,''

''Ugh,''

* * *

Neji walked back over to TenTen carrying a first aid still shirtless.

''_Aw man this is so embarrassing Neji's still shirtless though he has a very nice chest..,''_

''Like what you see,'' a voice said interrupting her thoughts

* * *

''Geez modest much,''

''When you got a body like that who cares if your modest or not,''

''Pig would it kill you to stop talking about other boys bodies I bet Shika wouldn't like it''

''Your right I pledge not to view hot guys bodie- I can't do it it's too hard I've been doing it for so long!,''

''It's okay pig I'll help you through it,''

''Really?,''

''No, now shut up and watch,''

* * *

TenTen blushed and looked away

Neji kneeled beside her ''I'm going to pull the kunai out of your arm though it might hurt,''

TenTen nodded and he proceeded.

''Shit that fricken hurt ow! ,''

''Told you I'm going to put some disinfective on it and wrap in up in bandages it might sting,''

''No shit Sherlock,''

''What was that TenTen ?,''

''Nothing Neji,''

* * *

''This is sooo boring,''

''Yeah I agree with pig they should be making out by now,''

''Eh pinkie you do realize we're talking about a stoic bastard and a stubborn tomboy,''

''Oh yeah right its gonna be harder then I thought,''

''No really?,''

''Ugh stop being sarcastic pig you don't do it well,''

''Oh yeah better then you,''

''Ladies as much as it is entertaining me ya gotta stop bitching ,i'm getting annoyed and we have a mission to complete,''

''Fine ...where's Lee-san?,''

''I came up with a plan last night that needed the hokage in it so Lee is actually talking to her,''

''What is this plan of yours Hanabi?,''

''All in good time blondie meanwhile I want to embarrass my i-have-a-stick-up-my-ass cousin ,pinkie you have super strength right..well I want you to shatter the earth around the area Neji and TenTen-nee are thus making fall into each other resulting in them lip-locking,''

''Brilliant!,''

''I try,''

* * *

_I love this chapter! Hanabi rocks_

_Update once I get to around 16 i'll update again!_

_PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed

* * *

Sakura stood up. ''Okay ladies stand back...actually way back this gonna be a big one! ,''

''Okay pinkie, we're counting on you! ,'' Hanabi said running away with Ino.

''Go forehead! ,''

Sakura smirked, put on her purple gloves, took a deep breath and gathered charkra in her right fist.

''HYYAHH,'' she shouted slamming her right fist on the ground. The earth cracked and shattered underneath her strength.

Hanabi whistled low ''Dang, I wish I had super-strength, it would make knocking Konohamaru's head in easier,''

Ino smirked ''something going on between you two? I guess it's a genetic thing having crushes on guys who claim to be future Hokages,''

Hanabi smacked her arm ''Not funny blondie besides Konohamaru seems to have a thing for that one on his team Moegi or whatever,'' She said with slight bitterness in her tone.

Ino noticed that and decided to drop the subject she didn't want Hanabi using gentle fist on her.

''Oooooh pinkie has done a good job they're about to fall in a hole I hope she makes it deep! ,'' She said thoughtfully then she remembered something.

''Oi blondie how we gonna spy on them? We can hardly stand over the hole looking at them expecting them to have a hot make-up session without them seeing us! ,''

Ino put a finger to her chin ''Hmmm....I know what about a summoned animal a small one like Sakura's slugs,''

''That's brilliant blondie who knew you actually had a brain that functioned properly! ,'' Hanabi said.

Ino scowled and was about to retort when Sakura showed up.

''Okay pinkie here's the plan...I forgot blondie take over,'' Hanabi said in a commanding voice

Ino sighed and flicked Hanabi's forehead ''Who did you just call having a non-functioned brain? Anyways forehead simply call your slug friends and send to spy on the lovebirds over there ,''

Sakura smiled and bit her thumb summoning a mini Katsuya. Katsuya said ''Why do you want me to spy that's not very nice Sakura-chan,''

Sakura smiled guiltily ''Actually were really helping our friend with her love-life she's a bit stubborn see ,''

''Aw I love romance's I'll be happy to help out,'' and with that she made her way over to the hole peeking in.

''That's so cool I wanna have a summoned animal thing! ,'' Hanabi exclaimed

Sakura grinned ''Maybe when your older shrimp,''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''What the- ,'' TenTen said feeling the earth shatter beneath her......and before she knew it she was in a hole on the chest of a very handsome guy who was still shirtless!

TenTen turned beet red ''Ano sorry... Neji-kun ,'' She said putting her hands on his (nice chisled) chest and pushing herself off him.

Neji smirked sensing her embarrassment and sat up quite awkwardly in very close proximity with TenTen since the whole was so small.

TenTen who was on her knees in front of Neji blushed even harder when she felt his breath fanning his cheek. ''So umm how do we get out?''

Neji turned his pale eyes upwards ''Hn ,''

TenTen smacked him ''How many times do I have to tell you not to use that! Use proper words for kami's sake! ,''

Neji faced her again and very deliberately said it again.

TenTen put her face in her hands ''UGH your hopeless ,''

''Why don't we just jump out of here by applying chakra to our feet,'' Neji said his deep voice making TenTen look up,

''I can't after our spar I ran out of chakra ,'' TenTen said, god she HATED being weak especially in front of her love interest.

''I could carry you back up,'' Neji said smirking again

''Okay ,'' she said weakly

Neji shifted so his head was right beside TenTen and his right hand was placed near her left ear. She shivered when his muttered into her ear to grab hold of his shoulders . She nodded standing up and placed her hands on either side of his broad shoulders.

He jumped quickly and flipped neatly onto the ground TenTen somehow getting into the position of bridal style her arms now wrapped around Neji's neck. He put her down gently and went to get his Hyuuga top robe.

''Hanabi, Yakamana, Haruno I know your there ,'' Neji called out. TenTen looked around in confusion.

''RUN FOR YOU LIVES,'' Hanabi, Neji guessed yelled. There was a sound of running footsteps

''What the hell just happened? ,'' TenTen questioned staring at Neji.

Neji just shrugged and continued to put on his robe.

* * *

I know its short should i even continue with this?

10 reviews at the most please


End file.
